Marvel vs. Capcom 3
|image= Umvc3cover.jpg |caption= PlayStation 3 Cover Art |Developer= Capcom Eighting |Publisher= Capcom |Release Dates= Marvel vs. Capcom 3 February 17, 2011 February 15, 2011 February 18, 2011 Ultimate November 15, 2011 November 17, 2011 November 18, 2011 |Ports= PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, XBox One, Steam (Ultimate only) }} Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds ( ) is the fifth installment in the Marvel vs. Capcom crossover fighting game series. Initially released in February 2011 for both XBox 360 and PlayStation 3, it later received a revision known as Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ( ), released in November 2011. Absent from the original release, Strider Hiryu was one of the 4 initial confirmed new characters for the upgrade, and the only veteran character from previous games to be included in Ultimate. Marvel vs. Capcom 3 retains most of the gameplay features introduced in the previous entry, while introducing tweaks of its own. Most notable changes include the new button layout, dropping the previous game's 3 punches and kicks setup for a 3 undefined attacks setup and an "Exchange" button used to launch enemies up in the air; and the "X-Factor", a comeback mechanic that increases the character's strength and speed in relation to the number of characters left in its team. Story & Characters The storyline is original for this game, being written (alongside dialogues and endings) by comic author Frank Tieri, although it barely figures in the actual game. It basically deals with an alliance between a contingent of Marvel villains led by Dr. Doom and Albert Wesker, in an attempt to merge both worlds to conquer them. In the midst of their plans, they awaken a greater threat in the form of Galactus, forcing all characters on both universes to join forces to stop him. The comic book bundled with the game's Special Edition reveals that portals between both worlds have suddenly started to appear, and Dr. Doom gathers a group consisting of Super-Skrull, Magneto, Taskmaster and M.O.D.O.K. which, together with Albert Wesker's aid, attempt to conquer the merged worlds. However, they ran into problems finding a source of energy strong enough to sustain the portals between worlds. By Super-Skrull's suggestion, they decide to take the risk and steal the energy from Galactus' starship. This act is what eventually sets Galactus into traveling to Earth, seeking out those responsible. The original game has a total of 36 characters, plus two DLC characters and one non-playable boss, Galactus. Ultimate adds 12 more characters for a final total of 50 playable characters, and makes Galactus playable in a special "Galactus Mode". Strider Hiryu Voiced by: T.J. Storm (English), Yûji Ueda (Japanese) Originally, Hiryu was disconfirmed from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Game's director Ryota Nitsuma initially cited as the reason that he "didn't fit in with the concept" of the gameStrider Hiryu disconfirmed Marvel vs Capcom 3 (Nov. 10, 2010). EventHubs.com. Accessed November 9, 2012, with Seth Killian later stating in an interview that licensing issues were to blameSpencer (11 Mar 2011). Interview with Seth Killian. Siliconera.com. Accessed November 9, 2012. In spite of this, Hiryu was one of the first confirmed characters for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom. It was the fan demand that made Capcom eventually resolve the licensing issues and include him in the roster.Spencer (22 July 2011). Interview with Ryota Nitsuma. Siliconera.com. Accessed November 9, 2012 He was unveiled alongside Firebrand, Ghost Rider and HawkeyeFahey, Mike (July 20, 2011). Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Brings Twelve New Fighters at a Budget Price. Kotaku.com. Accessed November 9, 2012. Hiryu's debut trailer pits him against Ghost Rider, possibly relating them through their shared dedication to "hunt" criminals and evildoers, a fact Hiryu actually points out in his exclusive victory dialogues against him. Hiryu is also seen fighting Spider-Man in the game's intro cinematic, following with the series' tradition of pairing the two together. This appearance marks both the first time Hiryu's been rendered in full 3D (in a faithful recreation of his sprite) and voiced in English. Official profile * Real Name: Unknown * First Appearance: Strider (1989) * Occupation: A-Class Strider * Abilities: He has trained his body to its utmost physical limits. He also wields the Cypher, a plasma-generating broadsword capable of cutting through anything. * Weapons: Plasma sword "Cypher", sickle and chain, robotic animal helpers that he can summon at will. * "He is a member of the Striders, a secret organization specializing in kidnapping, assassination, demolition, etc., that has worked behind the scenes throughout history. Having obtained A-Class status at a young age, he is the organization's best assassin." - EnglishCapcom (2011). Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 official site (English).Characters: Strider * "An agent who belongs to the professional team of combat and intelligence “Striders”, which has performed secret activities in the shadows of history ever since ancient times. Being the youngest Special-A Class Strider qualifies him as the strongest assassin." - JapaneseCapcom (2011). Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 official site (Japanese).Characters: Strider Hiryu Alternative Colors Unlike previous games in the series, all alternate color schemes have been inspired by characters or events from the past history of both companies. Hiryu's costume breakdown reveals the inspiration behind his ownGamespot (June 9, 2011). Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Costume Breakdown, Week 2. Retrieved November 9, 2012: * Color 2: Based on the portrayal of ninja in most media usually wearing all-black costumes. The image compares it to the ninja from Marvel's The Hand organization and Daredevil in his black costume. * Color 3: Based off Kenji from the Arcade game Red Earth. * Color 4: Based off Strider Hien. * Color 5: Based off Ibuki from the Street Fighter series. * Color 6: Based off Guy from Final Fight. Hiryu's DLC costume is inspired in his original look from the Arcade game. The costume is part of the "New Age of Heroes" pack, alongside Akuma, Sentinel and Dr. Doom's costumes. The pack was originally given off as a bonus for those who pre-ordered the game from Amazon, and was then released in January 17, 2012 for download as a costume pack. Hiryu's Movelist Hiryu's moveset remains mostly the same from previous games, though due to the new button layout most of the moves have new command inputs, and a few have lost some of their variations, like Gram losing its crouching version. The only "new" technique added is one called "Arch Cut", which is just an old basic attack (Strong Kick) turned into a Command Normal. Titles Titles are unlockable through several different methods in the game, to be used in the player's online license card. In Ultimate, there are 455 different titles to be unlocked, each character having 6 personal ones. Hiryu's titles are: * "Futuristic" ( , Near Future) - Clear Arcade Mode with Hiryu. * "Shadowy Maneuvers" ( , Secrecy) - Clear Arcade Mode (Very Hard) with Hiryu. * "Silent & Deadly Type" ( , Silent) - Complete 5 of Hiryu's Missions in Mission Mode. * "Not One for Manners" ( , Verbal Assault) - Complete all of Hiryu's Missions. * "Likes Robotic Pets" ( , Option) - Use Hiryu 30 times. * "Elite Strider" ( , Strider) - Use Hiryu 100 times. Additional Notes & References * Hiryu's theme in the game is a remix of his theme in the first Marvel vs. Capcom, which in turn was a remix of the Arcade game's first stage theme "Raid!". * The death animation from the previous games, in itself a reference to his death animation in the original Arcade Strider, is retained in this one as well, now recreated in 3D. * Hiryu's ending has him and Wolverine facing off against Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Hiryu stands his ground against them, and knowing they don't have honor, summons several Options to charge against the enemy alongside a team of X-Men characters. * There are several quotes inspired by lines from both Strider and Strider 2, albeit some of them have been lost in the localization. ** "I'm the hunter and you're the prey", said as one of his intro quotes against Ghost Rider, is taken from his exchange with Hien in Strider 2, Mission 00: "Tell the master that I am the hunter and he is the game". ** "Your weapons are too good for the likes of you", said as a winning quote against Taskmaster and Hsien-ko, is actually Hiryu's line from Strider, "Are you sending a toy into battle?" ( , which roughly translates to "you don't need a toy like that") ** "Run crying back to your masters", said after defeating C. Viper, is taken from Strider 2 in the Japanese script, "It is you who will always be a servant to your master" ( , "And that's why you're a whipped dog."), said to Tong Pooh at the end of Mission 01. ** "If you have any last words, now is a good time to say them.", one of his win quotes, is the line Hiryu says to a defeated Herzog Schlange in Strider 2. It's a closer translation of the original line ( ). ** "Hiryu to headquarters... Mission accomplished" is taken from the final line in Strider 2 in both versions. * In C. Viper's exclusive win quote against Hiryu (Japanese only), she comments on Hiryu's retirement from the Striders, a direct reference to the plot of the manga and its NES adaptation. * Each character in the game is given a "power grid" that ranks their abilities, inspired by Marvel's official Power Grid. Hiryu's stats as given in the game (plus their official meaning) are: Heroes and Heralds Mode Heroes and Heralds is a free single and multiplayer downloadable mode for Ultimate in which players compete against each other in one of two factions, as either Earth's heroes or Galactus' heralds. The mode's main feature is the use of special "Support Cards" that, once equipped, grant special abilities to the player's character such as the ability to parry or regenerative health. Players can only equip a deck of 3 cards at a time, and their effects depend on their rank and whether they are the "Point Card" in the deck. There are a total of 104 cards in the game, representing several different characters from both Marvel and Capcom's properties. Grandmaster Meio appears among the Capcom character cards: Gallery Artwork= Strider_Hiryu.JPG|Official artwork UMVC3 full win pose.png|Victory Screen art UMVC3 Hiryu Alt.jpg|Hiryu's alt costumes Umvc3-hiryudlchires.png|DLC costume (hi-res) UMvC3Ending.png|Hiryu's Ending art HvH Meio.png|Grandmaster Meio card's art Umvc3_wallpaper.png|Wallpaper UMVC3 Hiryu vs Spiderman.jpg|Hiryu vs. Spider-Man Umvc3_title_screen.png|Hiryu vs. Wolverine in the title screen. |-| Screenshots= Umvc3_intro.png Umvc3_strike.png Umvc3_airstrike.png Umvc3_archcut.png Umvc3_amenomurakumo.png Umvc3 hiryu ouroboros.png OptionsUMVC3.jpg Umvc3 hiryu ragnarok.png Umvc3_ragnarok-end.png Herald_Hiryu.png|Herald color Umvc3_vita_intro.png|Vita port screens Umvc3_vita_strike.png Umvc3_excalibur.png Umvc3_vita_legion.png Umvc3_vita_goldenherald.png|Golden Herald color |-| External Links * Official Site (English, dead link) * Official Site (Japanese) References Category:Games Category:Crossovers